


Coffee

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey deals with her problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Corey took two mugs of coffee into Joe's office. One white with three sugars, the other strong, black, and unsweetened. He smiled warmly and wrapped his arm round her shoulders as she curled up on the couch next to him. Caffeine was the only drug she used now and Joe understood how that felt. Whenever she felt the urge to pop one of her magic pills to make the day that little bit easier, she made coffee instead. Joe knew what it meant when she brought him coffee and was there for her until she could face the chaos again.


End file.
